narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Murasaki Uchiha
|species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=October 31 |deceased state=Alive |height-part2=173cm |weight-part2=55kg |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification= |occupations=Head of the Uchiha Clan |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan |affiliations=Konohagakure |clan=Uchiha Clan |parents= |relationship= }} is a Kunoichi of the reestablished Uchiha Clan from Konohagakure and the great great-granddaughter of Sasuke Uchiha. She is the first known person in the history of the Shinobi who inherited the Dōjutsu Rinnegan naturally, and the first known female wielder of it. History Early childhood Murasaki was born as a daughter of Ryota Uchiha and Yoru Uchiha (née Sugata). She also had a younger brother named Jiyu Uchiha. The siblings trained daily, learning the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and other traditional techniques of the Uchiha Clan. Time at the Ninja Academy Murasaki finally attended the Ninja Academy at the age of ten. During her time there, she was very reserved and talked to almost nobody. That, and the fact that her skills were far superior to those of her peers, made Murasakis classmates harass her. Murasaki developed irascible tendencies and awoke her Sharingan on a day when the chicane was particularly intense. As a result, her skills developed even faster than before and at age 11, she learned many powerful Fire Release techniques. During her Academy days, Murasaki had no true friends and her only unrelated confidants were over 30-year-old Chūnin and Jōnin. At the age of 12, her skills had progressed to the point where she was promoted to Genin and allowed to leave the Academy to serve as a Kunoichi. Like all graduates, Murasaki and two other Genin were grouped into a team led by a Jōnin. However, her two comrades did not pay much attention to Murasaki outside the service and excluded her from all private activities. First Chūnin Exams After several successfully completed missions, Murasaki's Genin team was admitted to the Chūnin Exams (she was still 12 years old when she attended). During the second part of the exams, which took place in the Forest of Death, Murasaki and her team (who initially owned the Scroll of Earth) also managed to get the Scroll of Heaven. However, this success had been observed by an opposing Genin team from Kusagakure who attacked to take off the Scroll of Heaven. Her relatively inexperienced teammates were killed in the attack, while Murasaki could hold her opponents through their Sharingan for some time. Never having fought three opponents at the same time, Murasaki quickly exhausted, injured her left leg and threatened to be killed as well. However, the attack was stopped by a Sunagakure Genin who had also collected both scrolls and was on his way back to his two teammates. He introduced himself to Murasaki as Zanmai Dairyū and scared off the attackers by putting his Kekkei Genkai, the dreaded Scorch Release, on display. Both were immediately fascinated by each other and talked briefly about their Kekkei Genkai and their previous experiences. Zanmai said goodbye and returned to his team. Murasaki decided to visit him one day in Sunagakure. Her new acquaintance finally made it to the finals and was also promoted to Chūnin. However, Murasaki herself was not allowed to do that because she lost the lives of her comrades on the way and was therefore not allowed for progressing. Awakening the Rinnegan After this pitiful and unbelievable failure, Murasaki's contemporaries became more suspicious of her again. It was rumored that she had killed her comrades in a tantrum. However, the reigning Hokage dismissed the allegations on the grounds that Murasaki would not have benefited from such an act, as only full teams are allowed into the final. Murasaki was eventually grouped with two new, female Genin in a team led by the same Jōnin as before. In the following year, Murasaki (now 13 years old) continued her training, learning stronger and deadlier Fire Release techniques, and improving her melee skills so much that she was now able to take on multiple opponents. At the same time she also got a shock message: Her younger brother, Jiyu Uchiha, (along with his comrades) had died on a mission to scout the headquarters of a band of powerful and aggressive Missing-Nin from various countries (but Jiyu's team was spotted and killed). Murasaki got into a lot of grief and anger and retired to her room for the rest of the day. The following night, before falling asleep, Murasaki sensed a change in her eyes and believed that she had now received the Mangekyō Sharingan (without looking in the mirror). However, in the dream she had now, she learned that her expectations have been exceeded: She was located in a completely empty, white room where suddenly the ghost of a man, who seemed to be an Uchiha, manifested. Murasaki, who still did not know his face, asked who he is. He introduced himself as Madara Uchiha, whom Murasaki knew only from stories. He informed Murasaki that she (as the first descendant of Sasuke Uchiha) had awakened the Rinnegan and explained what he wanted from her: After his second demise, Madara has continued to watch the development of the Shinobi world. He noted with slight concern that numerous Missing-Nin and civilians have begun to abuse Scientific Ninja Tools (notably Shinobi Gauntlet) over the past few decades to bring chaos to the world. Madara further emphasized that he sees it as his duty to stop such a thing, as he himself was once driven to spread chaos by a ruse of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's creature Black Zetsu. Since he himself no longer existed in this world, he asked his distant descendant to stop this development with the help of her Dōjutsu. Before disappearing, Madara explained the abilities of Rinnegan. The next morning, when she looked in the mirror, Murasaki discovered that she could actually activate Rinnegan. Nevertheless, she believed that the encounter in her subconscious was probably just a dream. Murasaki spent the next few weeks training further, eventually managing to master Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release and Water Release, as well as the Rinnegan's Six Paths Technique. Successful Exams When Murasaki was 14, she and her new team returned to Chūnin Exams. The second part of the exam took place this time in the Demon Desert. With her improved Fire Release techniques, Taijutsu and the Rinnegan's abilities, she was able to successfully defeat all opposing teams who wanted to take the scrolls away from them. Her team passed the exam this time. Since Murasaki had demonstrated strategic ability and leadership throughout the desert, she was given a double promotion to the Jōnin. In her new position, Murasaki finally managed to get more respect and recognition from her peers. Because of her great abilities, Murasaki was often entrusted with challenging or dangerous missions that she was able to successfully complete. In her free time she often used the opportunity to travel to Sunagakure to visit her friend Zanmai Dairyū. At Murasaki's first visit, Zanmai was initially amazed that she now had Rinnegan, although he had last seen her with Sharingan. Murasaki explained the circumstances and a relationship developed between the two who from now on visited each other in their home villages. Visiting Otogakure Personality Murasaki is usually quiet and withdrawn. As long as you are friendly with her, she remains very polite and modest. She can also be very charming when someone has gained her sympathy or love. Although her abilities far exceed those of a Sannin, she always addresses the surviving Orochimaru with the courtesy suffix "Sama". But she can also get upset quickly when someone purposely bothers her. She gets particularly angry when someone makes disparaging remarks about her outer appearance or her individualistic personality. In the past, she has often fought with academy bullies who made the mistake to provoke her. Also, she loses control quickly when an opponent damages her clothes or cuts her hair in combat. This, in turn, shows that she cares about her appearance. Her great self-confidence also means that she places great faith in her abilities. Therefore, apart from Kunai and Shuriken, she carries no Ninja Tools on her missions. Despite her impulsiveness, she is a good strategist with a relatively high level of intelligence. Therefore, and due to her great abilities, she received a double promotion to Jōnin after her last Chūnin Exams. Appearance Battle attire by mrnagatouchiha ddea5dn.jpg|Murasaki Uchiha's battle attire. Bansho ten in by mrnagatouchiha dddopyg.jpg|Murasaki Uchiha in her free time. Murasaki is a relatively tall and slender woman who possesses a gracile physique with a narrow waist and long legs. She has slightly wavy, dark brown hair, which extends from the length to the waist. Her facial features are very distinctive. She has dark eyes, but one usually does not see them, as she has mostly activated her Rinnegan during the day. Since her majority, she wears a red lipstick, but no nail polish or eye shadow. When she is on mission or in an expected fight, she wears her hair braided. Furthermore, she wears a special battle attire on such occasions. This consists of a thin, wide and purple pullover with a collar, long sleeves and the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back. At the height of the waist is a pale sash. Below a wide, gray pants. In her free time she wears her hair mostly open. Her clothing is a purple, cropped top with short sleeves, featuring the icon of the Uchiha clan. Downwards she wears gray shorts, a black, opaque tights and gray, pointed ballerina shoes with black ornaments. On ceremonial occasions, she wears her hair as an updo and a dark purple kimono with a lily pattern and a white and black sash at the waist. Abilities Ninjutsu Murasaki is a talented and capable Kunoichi and mastered all forms of basic Ninjutsu (Transformation Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, and so on) at an early age. Her father, Ryota Uchiha, appreciates her abilities so much that he names her the first female leader of the Uchiha Clan. Nature Transformation Like all members of the Uchiha Clan, Murasaki was an experienced and powerful user of Fire Release even before awakening the Rinnegan. By passing the "coming of age" rite of her Clan even as a small girl, she mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Using this technique, she always expells a massive orb of roaring flames from her mouth. Furthermore, she appropriated the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, which she uses to create a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. She can even combine said technique with Shuriken to launch the more destructive derivative Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson. However, being quickly bored with these "simple" techniques, she learned the more powerful and deadly techniques Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction and Fire Release: Great Flame Flower. With said techniques she can cover a great area and attack and effectively burn multiple enemies at the same time. Thus, she can even defeat individual users of Water Release, although Fire Release is usually considered to be weak against Water. Harassed by several opponents, she can use the Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique to make the attackers suffer severe to fatal burns and escape through the ash-limited field of view at the same time. Murasaki is also able to use the powerful Jutsu Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique. Due to her huge reserves of Chakra, she can emit up to ten dragon heads out of fire, which she can precisely send flying towards several independently acting opponents. In addition, her application of the technique (due to the high amount of used chakra), has an unusually high attack potential and can burn the enemies completely to ashes. Since she awakened the Rinnegan even with 13 years, Murasaki was also able to master Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release and Water Release within a few weeks. But in comparison to Fire Release she rarely uses these Nature Transformations. Apart from that, Murasaki is also able to use Yin Release and Yang Release. While she usually uses Yin Release for Genjutsu, it is unknown what exactly she can do with Yang Release. Only the fact that she can combine both Nature Transformations into Yin-Yang Release to use the Creation of All Things Technique suggests that she can use the latter. With said technique, she can create forms out of nothing and then breathe life into them. Barrier Ninjutsu Murasaki also demonstrates proficiency in using Barrier Ninjutsu. By manifesting small flames on each finger of her hand and slamming her palm on the ground, she can erect a cylindrical barrier enveloping a location of her choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with the barrier's exterior. Chakra Murasaki was born with an extremely strong Chakra. Because she has very high Chakra reserves, she can (without any problems and often in a row), use powerful and elaborate techniques and quickly win a fight for herself. Taijutsu Despite her delicate and fragile physique, Murasaki is a capable melee. She can strike and kick quickly and powerfully. In addition, she can move very fast and nimble and has considerable reflexes. Genjutsu It is unknown what kind of "ordinary" Genjutsu Murasaki controls, but it is known at least that she can create and effect illusions with her Sharingan and Rinnegan. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Murasaki already awakened her Sharingan when she was attending at the Ninja Academy. With the Sharingan's power, she can see the Chakra Flow in people or chakra-charged objects. In addition, she can tell by the color of the Chakra which Nature Transformation an opponent uses for a technique. Thanks to the Sharingan, she is also able to learn ordinary techniques, she has once observed, for herself (except for Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta). Furthermore, with the Sharingan, she is able to quickly observe enemy movements in combat and foresee their outcome. As already mentioned above, the Sharingan enables Murasaki to utilize Genjutsu by looking into the eyes of the opponent and thus paralyzing them. Mangekyō Sharingan Murasaki has never been seen activating the Mangekyō Sharingan since her ordinary Sharingan have evolved directly into the Rinnegan. That she must have this power (at least in a latent state), can be derived from the fact that she mastered the technique Susanoo, which she always uses with activated Rinnegan. Murasaki's humanoid Susanoo shares some similarities with that of Madara Uchiha (especially the existing two-legged lower body), but differs in the dark red coloration and two horns on the head. She can also use her armoured and Complete Body — Susanoo as a medium for Fire Release-techniques and even for Shinra Tensei (actually a Rinnegan ability). Since her normal Sharingan have evolved directly into the Rinnegan, the repeated use of Susanoo does not seem to harm either her body or her eyesight. Rinnegan Murasaki is the first descendant of Sasuke Uchiha who has inherited and awakened the Rinnegan. Unlike her ancestor, however, she has the ordinary light-purple Rinnegan without Tomoe in both eyes. The Rinnegan grants her all the skills of the Sharingan in an enhanced form: as mentioned earlier, she was able to master the remaining four Nature Transformations within a short time (she already had Fire Release earlier), can recognize invisible barriers (built and maintained by the user's Chakra) and use a much stronger version of Genjutsu: Sharingan, which allows her to paralyze multiple enemies at a single glance. Murasaki can turn the Rinnegan on and off at will, but keeps it mostly active during the day. Since she has awakened the Rinnegan, she is no longer seen with the Sharingan. Like all wielders of the Rinnegan, Murasaki also has access to the Six Paths Technique. She is one of the few Rinnegan-wielders who have shown the usage of all six abilities. However, she mainly uses the Deva, Human and Preta Paths. With the Animal Path, she can summon various gigantic creatures to aid in combat. These have Chakra Receivers in their bodies, what gives them Rinnegan copies and a shared field of vision with Murasaki. The Asura Path grants her the ability to transform one of her hands into a chakra cannon that fires a massive blast of chakra with explosive power strong enough to devastate an entire area. She can also launch a detached part of her arms as a projectile weapon, summon explosive missiles by opening the wrists of her hands and fire them. Furthermore, she can create a folded, serrated blade-like sash around her waist which she can use (in combination with the Deva Path's technique Banshō Ten'in) to impale her opponents. The Deva Path primarily allows her to use two abilities called Banshō Ten'in and Shinra Tensei. With Banshō Ten'in she can attract people and objects with great force, for example, to bring an opponent within the reach of her Susanoo's swords and impale him or to let him collide with an object, such as a rock. Shinra Tensei, on the other hand, gives her exactly the opposite effect: She is able to repel objects and persons as well as Ninjutsu (even if they have already caught her body) with great force. Since she does not necessarily have to stretch out her arms and hands, to push objects away with Shinra Tensei, she can also rid herself of tough or solidifying substances her body has been trapped in (by simply releasing the repulsive power from her body). If she uses more Chakra, she can use Shinra Tensei to destroy a larger area and all structures within. She can also use Chibaku Tensei with this Path, using two different variants: In the first variant, she creates a black sphere between her hands, which rises to the sky, divides into smaller spheres and attracts matter with great force, creating several planetoids. She can let them drop down to devastate a large area or to destroy a multitude of opponents. In the second variant, she transforms one or more enemies directly into the gravitational core of the technique by clapping her hands together. The opponent then also attracts matter, becoming trapped within a growing planetoid, and finally crushed and sealed by the debris. She also masters a variation of the technique called True: Chibaku Tensei. In doing so, the discarded sphere expands, enclosing a large area (such as a city) and causing it to rise to the sky. Then the sphere attracts matter as usual, forming a kind of "moon" around the enclosed area. The structure will eventually contract inward, eventually crushing everything in it. Using Tengai Shinsei, she combines the power of the Deva Path with Susanoo (which closes extra Hand Seals) and summons a huge meteor (larger than the planetoids in Chibaku Tensei) out of space, dropping it onto an enemy territory or army. The Human Path gives Murasaki the ability to form a flame-shaped chakra around her hand, to yank out an opponent's soul when touching them (resulting in their immediate death). If she puts her hand on the head of the opponent, she can read his thoughts before, to get valuable information. Combined with her fast movements and reflexes, Murasaki has succeeded in perfecting the Human Path for the fight and can yank out the souls from several opponents in a row. With the Naraka Path, Murasaki has the ability to summon and control the King of Hell. With his help, she can interrogate opponents, whom he deprives of the life force in the form of an enlarged tongue, if they should lie. In addition, she can use the King of Hell to "repair" killed comrades whose bodies are still present: The bodies are "chewed" by the King of Hell and then come back alive out of the mouth. Like the creatures of the Animal Path, the King of Hell has a Chakra Receiver in his body and Rinnegan copies in his eyes, so Murasaki can also use him to expand her field of vision. In addition, Murasaki controls the Preta Path. This allows her to absorb and neutralize all types of chakra (even mixed Nature Transformations such as Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta). On offense, she can also steal an opponent's chakra directly. It is even possible for her to neutralize Natural Energy and thus to counter Senjutsu. Using the Outer Path, Murasaki is able to manifest Chakra Receivers from her body (usually from the inside of her palms). She can use them in the form of rods to expand her field of vision with the creatures of the Animal and Naraka Paths. She also has the ability to fire the rods in six different directions to erect a mighty red barrier where she can lock up enemies and give them a final blow. In close combat, she can create Chakra Receivers in the form of blades that are superior to ordinary Ninja Tools. In addition, she can disrupt the opponent's chakra flow and stop its movements by stabbing the blades into his body and pouring in her own chakra. The Outer Path also allows her to create chakra chains, with which she can bind and restrict the powers of anyone she captivates with it or who touches them. She also uses them in combination with the Chakra Receivers. Trivia *"Murasaki" (紫) is Japanese for "violet flower". *Her favorite Foods are dishes with fruits, while her least favorite foods are soft-boiled eggs. *Her hobbies are reading, watching the night sky, travel and cosmetics. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Jonin